


Morning

by Teland



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-22
Updated: 1998-08-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: A morning with Alex.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kass and Alicia for beta!

//I want.

//What do you want?//

Mulder gazed down at his lover, buried pale fingers in the   
soft, spiky hair. Alex had a habit of falling asleep this   
way, curled up and scrunched and... pillowed, if you could   
call it that, in the hollow of the older man's hip.

It seemed terribly impractical, out of character for the   
younger man. Mulder had no clue how he breathed that way,   
and why his spine didn't yell at him in the mornings. 

But he had to admit that it felt good, the tickle of warm   
breath, the somehow homey sting of stubble on his flesh.   
And, God, but he could stroke and pet and hold that head   
just as close as he wanted to.

A semi-conscious nuzzle and Mulder was reminded that his   
skin wasn't entirely desensitized to Alex's touch.... His   
fingers tightened in the dark hair involuntarily and *that*   
woke the other man up for real.

Drag of kiss-bruised lips along the curve of his hip, up   
and over his abdomen as Alex uncoiled himself over Mulder.   
Silent save for a sleepy, animal murmur that did nothing   
to mask the whisper of skin on skin. As always, Mulder   
licked his own lips to prepare for a kiss. As always in   
these mornings, Alex never quite made it there, instead   
burying himself in the older man's throat and kissing...

//I love you, I love you, I love you...//

.... again and again. Alex was shy about his breath in the   
morning. Absurd for a man who never let a blow job pass   
without a kiss, but that's the way he was. Mulder knew the   
other man could spend hours worrying his throat if it were   
allowed.

"Good morning..." His own voice was a gritty rasp, and   
just as unsteady as he knew it would be, draped with the   
tamed demon doing his best to kiss his way inside him.

A husky chuckle that set Mulder's hairs on end, did its   
best to spread his legs. "Morning." One last, slow lick   
and Alex was settling himself again.

"Are we waking up yet?"

Warm, dry hand stroking his torso steadily, and with   
apparent nonchalance. "No."

Mulder caught the hand and nudged it south. He wanted to   
smile at the immediate, expert attention, but could only   
gasp quietly and thrust into the willing hand. "No?" It   
came out multi-syllabic. 

Another chuckle, this time from the vicinity of his nipple.   
"No."

Mulder heard himself groan and abruptly went cold. The   
sound was shocking in its lushness and made him remember   
responsibilities left behind at the first hint of leather   
last night.

"Alex, we can't do this now..."

A growl, a bite that had him arching into the torturing,   
angry mouth before he was released. For the first time   
that morning Mulder found himself staring into the eyes of   
his lover. "Why not?" Caught and held, the older man   
couldn't help but watch as Alex ran his tongue out to   
tease the small hurt. He was dimly aware that his hips had   
never stopped thrusting into the obliging fist. 

Mulder swallowed with an audible click, ran a hand over   
the leanly muscled form, laughed breathlessly. "I have no   
idea."

The answering smile was a shadow of wickedness over   
affection, before Alex bent his head to work Mulder's   
nipples some more. A seemingly random deposit of assorted   
nibbles, kisses, and briefly vicious bites, a gentle,   
knowing hand below. 

Mulder threw his head back and let his body writhe   
shamelessly under the younger man's touch. This was all   
there was for him, the relentless adoration of the   
borderline sociopath. Utterly inescapable, rarefied and   
pure. All that was wanted was that he accept it for what   
it was, perhaps learn to return the favor.

Alex coaxed a score of moans, meaningless gasps of need,   
and Mulder could hear the younger man's breathing coarsen   
as he approached the edge. 

Closer, closer still, and when he cried out for real Mulder   
found his mouth claimed, ruthlessly. Needful tongue   
thrusting in counterpoint to his own mindless hips pulled   
him over, finally, sobbing into the unexpected kiss.

A time of damp heat, and slow, brittle joy passed and   
Mulder came back to himself. Alex was propped against the   
headboard, stroking himself absently, gazing down at the   
older man with something almost too subtle to be   
understood. Another man might fear...

Mulder pulled the liquid of his bones into something like   
order, arranged himself in a way that allowed easy access   
to the warm, silky flesh. He tasted his way along one   
lightly trembling thigh, indulging until he felt the hand   
fall in his own hair, thread itself urgently.

Mulder didn't, couldn't hesitate, taking Alex as deep as he   
could. Slick bluntness along his tongue, salt and oil and   
Mulder wanted a better position, wanted to be victimized   
by honeyhipped thrusts, wanted to be used and enjoyed. 

He made a promise to himself about later, and set about   
trying to explain it with the hollow of his cheeks and the   
flick of his tongue. Alex quickly lost coherence, began to   
pump awkwardly and gasp. A slow burn at the feel of slick,   
straining flesh against bruised lips, too soon and useless   
but not unexpected.

"Mulder!"

A warning and a cue and the older man pulled off just far   
enough to allow himself to taste before he swallowed. 

There was a comfort in this, an ease in the submission of   
their indignities to each other, night after night,   
morning after morning. 

When Alex pushed him off, Mulder laid his head on the   
lightly heaving abdomen and allowed himself to drift back   
to sleep.

End.


End file.
